could be better
by miwa hoshi
Summary: the day after he asked amu to marry him ikuto was in an accident that put him into a coma. Amu is afraid to visit him so she tries to live normally. Though Ikuya doesn't exactly help. one shot


**guys bet you didn't expect to hear from me but i felt like writing and i really didn't feel like working on any of my other stories and so i decided to write this. i know this story is kind of weird. its about 1:50 in the morning so i probably wont even remember what the story is about. well i'm gonna hit the hey or something. cause i'm tired and i have school tomorrow... ew school**

* * *

His arms around me. His hair tickling my cheek as he kisses me passionately. Our body heat is shared as i truly became his. i could still feel the cold silver of my new engagement ring on my hand as he filled my entire thoughts. My fingers tangled in his hair holding him close afraid that if i let go he might vanish that i might wake up and discover it had only been a dream.

"Amu" he said his voice deep and filled with passion. He didn't need to say anything else. Everything he had been feeling at the time had filled his voice as he spoke my name.

I woke with a start and sat straight up in bed. My sheets were soaked with sweat as were my pajama's. I glanced over at my bed side table at the picture that i treasured. In the picture was me and him. His arms were wrapped protectively around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. his midnight blue hair had been longer then and he kept it tied back with a black hair band. Tears threatened to fall as the memories surged forward. The memories i tried my best to push to the back of my mind.

I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom pulling off my pajama's as i went. Around my neck hung a silver ring with a deep sapphire stone. I touched it lightly the turned on the shower and got in letting the ice cold water cool me down. Since "it" had happened i had often dreamed of the day that Ikuto had proposed to me. well more likely the night it had led to. i wished that there was some way to make the dreams dissapear but i knew there was no way to escape them. There was no way to escape from the feelings i had for him. and the dreams always led me to remember "it". Tears spilled from my eyes and i slid to the floor of the shower crying.

I heard the familiar ring of my cell phone and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself as i went to answer it.

"hello?" I asked hoping that my voice didn't betray my current state of mind.

"Amu? you okay?" Utau asked softly. I swallowed hard. I'm sure they had noticed the change in me. But its normal that i should be effected by that.

"Yeah i'm alright. Whats up?" i asked pulling a pair of skinny jeans and one of his shirts from the closet. I had gotten into the habit of wearing his clothes. i pulled on the skinny jeans holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear.

"not much... we're going to visit him today... do you want to come?" she asked. i stopped for a moment and thought.

"no i probably shouldn't i'm not feeling my best today and i've got alot to do around the house" i lied hoping that she would leave it by that. I had trouble being around all of them and not thinking about him. plus... i hadn't been to see him. something told me i would be able to face it. No really i knew that the second i saw him i would break down. There was a loud cry from the other room and i sighed.

"hey Utau i have to go he's awake" i said hanging up the phone before she could object. I walked out of my bed room getting the rest of the way dressed and and walked into the room next to mine. I leaned on the railing of the crib and looked down at the small baby that lay with in it crying. His Blue hair and eyes matched his fathers perfectly. I smiled and picked him up cradling him in my arms.

"good morning Ikuya. I hope you slept better then mommy did" i said kissing his forhead. He looked up at me with his fathers knowing eyes and i had to look away. I carried him into the kitchen and set him in his swing and handed him his formula before starting to make myself breakfast. Out side dark grey storm clouds were gathering and i could tell that a huge storm was coming. Possibly even a tsuname. i sighed and sat at the table with my scrambled eggs and watched ikuya mess with his bottle.

"Ikuya your almost one you know how to use a bottle" i said turning around his bottle. I looked at the calender and sighed. Tomorrow Ikuya would be turning One... and i planned to bring him to see Ikuto.

"MA!" Ikuya yelled throwing his empty bottle at the table. I jumped in surprise and got up picking it up.

"ikuya you know your not suposed to throw this" i said putting it in the sink. Ikuya grinned at me and i sighed and picked him up.

"you are just like your father" I carried him into the living room and put a cd into the player and pressed play. The soft music of Ikuto's violin filled the room and i closed my eyes. Ikuya was still beside me as usual. the two of us laid on the couch listening to his father music.

Some how without noticing it both of us had drifted to sleep. It was a few hours later that i was awakened by Ikuya crying out once again. I sat up and picked him up. my eyes widened as i realised how warm he was. i hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the phone book trying to find the pediatricians number. i found it and quickly dialed it. It rang a few times and then a recording picked up. Cursing i hung up the phone and ran to Ikuya's room getting his jacket and his blanket. I put the jacket on him and wrapped the blanket around him before rushing out of the house in the rain and getting into the car i stapped him into his carseat and kissed his forehead. He seemed to be warmer now and he continued to cry. i got into the drivers seat and turned the wipers on. It didn't help much. It was really pouring down now. Ignoring the fact that i was probably dooming myself to an early death i pulled out of the drive way and sped towards the hospital. At every Red light and stop sign that i actually noticed in time i turned in my seat and looked at the crying Ikuya in the back seat.

i pulled up in front of the emergency room and got out. My hands shook as i unbuckled Ikuya from his car seat and ran inside the building holding him securely in my arms. It didn't take long for a nurse to notice me and to take Ikuya to be treated. I sank into one of the cold waiting room chairs suddenly exhausted. I'm not sure how i managed to do it without falling or passing out but soon i found myself standing out side of room number Two-sixteen. The name plate read Ikuto Tsukiyomi. i placed one hand on the door frame and with the other i opened the door.

It wasn't as bad as i had expected. There were no tubes running from all parts of his body. no hideous scars maring his face or arms. In fact it looked almost as though he was asleep. i walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. i gently placed my hand on his cheek then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead. i had been so wrong in not coming to see him. In fact Just seeing him seemed to lift a weight off my back that i hadn't even known existed. i leaned against him and started to sob.

"Amu" he whispered. My eyes widened and i sat up. His deep blue eyes met mine and his lips twitched up in a smirk. Tears ran down my face as he shifted uncomfortably and then put his hand on my cheek gently.

"your awake." i said in disbelief. He smiled and sat up being careful not to upset the iv in his arm. I hugged him tightly and kissed him over and over again. He chuckled and put his hands on my cheeks.

" i like the enthusiasm Amu but i'm a bit lost." he said pulling me onto his lap. I smiled and leaned against him.

"do you remember anything about before it happened?" i asked brushing his bangs from his face. He smiled and kissed me.

"i remember a few things. i know i asked you to marry me and i know what happened after that. but then then next day is a blank."

"thats because you pushed me out of the way of a car you big idiot. you've been in a coma for about a year" His eyes widened as he processed this information. He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"well then i'll just have to make up for that time wont i" he said. A light blush tinted my cheeks and i laid my head on his chest.

"ms hinamori?" a nurse asked looking into the room.

"oh yes?"

"Ikuya has been treated he can go home now if you would like to take him" she said carrying Ikuya into the room and handing him to me. I sighed in relief and kissed his forehead.

"thank you so much" i said smiling up at her. Ikuto looked between me and the baby a confused look on his face.

"Amu who? what?" He asked. I bit my lip and pulled the blanket away from Ikuya's face revealing his hair and eyes. Ikuto's eyes widened once again. and he pulled me into his arms and held me tight his lips brushing against my forehead. He placed on hand on Ikuya's head and kept the other around me.

"i seemed to have missed alot"

"this is Ikuya he's your son" I said shyly. Ikuto smiled and then kissed me.

"i love you Amu. I love you with all my heart." he said resting his head on my shoulder.

"i love you too,"

"Ma! Da!" Ikuya laughed clapping his hands together. I smiled and looked up at Ikuto. some how it seemed like all my problems were gone.


End file.
